SUTTA-NIPATA 2.12
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Suttanipata>>'2.12 VANGISASUTTA(Nigrodhakappasutta)' Adapted From the Translation by V. Fausboll(1881) ---- Vangisa desires to know the fate of Nigrodhakappa, whether he has been completely extinguished, or whether he is still with some elements of existence left behind. He is answered by Buddha. ---- So it was heard by me: At one time Bhagava(Lord Buddha) dwelt at Alavi, in the temple of Aggalava. At that time the teacher of the venerable Vangisa, the Thera(Elder Monk), by name Nigrodhakappa, had attained immortal nirvana (achiraparinibbuta) meditating. Then this reflection occurred to the venerable Vangisa, while retired and meditating: Whether my teacher achieved nirvana (parinibbuta) or whether he did not achieve nirvana(immortal salvation). Then the venerable Vangisa, at the evening time, coming forth from his retirement went to Bhagava(Lord Buddha) , and having gone to him he sat down apart after saluting him, and sitting down apart the venerable Vangisa said this to Bhagava(Lord Buddha) : 'Lord, while retired and meditating, this reflection occurred to me here: Whether my teacher achieved nibbana or whether he did not achieve nibbana.' Then the venerable Vangisa, rising from his seat, throwing his robe over one shoulder and bending his joined hands towards Bhagava(Lord Buddha) , addressed him in stanzas: 1. 'We ask the Master of excellent panna(direct experiential understanding): he who in this world had cut off doubt, died at Aggalava, a Bhikkhu(Monk), well known, famous, and of a calm mind. (345) 2. 'The name "Nigrodhakappa" was given to that Brahmana by you, O Bhagava(Lord Buddha) ; he wandered about worshipping you, having liberation in view, strong, and seeing Nibbana(nirvana,salvation,immortality). (346) 3. 'O Sakka(Shakyamuni, Buddha), you all-seeing, we all wish to learn (something about) this disciple; our ears are ready to hear, you are our Master, you are incomparable. (347) 4. 'Cut off our doubt, tell me of him, teach us of the Nibbana(salvation), O you of great panna(direct experiential understanding); speak in the midst of us, O you all-seeing, as the thousand-eyed Sakka (speaks in the midst) of the gods. (348) 5. 'Whatever ties there are in this world (constituting) the way to folly, combined with ignorance, forming the seat of doubt, they do not exist before Tathagata(Buddha), for he is the best eye of men. (349) 6. 'If a man does not for ever dispel the sin as the wind (dispels) a mass of clouds, all the world will be enveloped in darkness, not even illustrious men will shine. (350) 7. 'Wise men are light-bringers, therefore, O wise man, I consider you as such a one; we have come to him who vipassinam (practices self absorptive vipassana meditation), reveal Kappa to us in the assembly. (351) 8. 'Uplift quickly, O you beautiful one, your beautiful voice, like the swans drawing up (their necks) sing softly with a rich and well-modulated voice; we will all listen to you attentively. (352) 9. 'Having earnestly called upon him who has completely abandoned rebirth and death behind and shaken off (sin), I will make him proclaim the Dhamma, for ordinary people cannot do what they want, but the Tathagatas(Buddha) act with a purpose. (353) 10. 'This full explanation by you, the perfectly wise, is accepted, this last clasping of the hands is well bent, O you of high wisdom, knowing (Kappa's transmigration), do not delude us. (354) 11. ' Having perfectly comprehended the Dhamma of the Arias(arahats, enlightened), do not delude (us), O you of unsurpassed strength, knowing (everything); as one in the hot season pained by the heat (longs for) water, so I long for your words; send a shower of learning. (355) 12. 'The perfect celibate life which Kappayana led, has not that been in vain (to him), has he been (completely) extinguished; or is he still with some elements of existence (left behind)? How he was liberated, that we want to hear.' (356) 13. Bhagava(Lord Buddha) : 'He cut off the desire for name and form in this world,'--so said Bhagava(Lord Buddha) ,--'Kanha's (i.e. Mara's) stream, adhered to for a long time, he crossed completely rebirth and death,' so said Bhagava(Lord Buddha) , the best of the five (Brahmanas, pankavaggiya). (357) 14. Vangisa: 'Having heard your word, O you the best of the Isis, I am pleased; not in vain have I asked, the Brahmana did not deceive me. (358) 15. 'As he talked so he acted, he was a (true) disciple of Buddha, he cut asunder the outspread strong net of deceitful death. (359) 16. 'Kappiya (Kappayana) saw, O Bhagava(Lord Buddha) , the beginning of attachment, Kappayana verily crossed the realm of death, which is very difficult to cross.' (360) Vangisasutta is ended. ---- Note : Numbering of verses corresponds to pali tipitaka at www.tipitaka.org